


I Hope That You See Right Through My Walls

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, a lot of fluff, and so many tiny kisses, anyway, don't walk into this feels festival expecting it to not have any porn, handjob bc there's actually a LITTLE porn in here, hidden under, it's emotional im emotional, niles has his dick out guys, niles just wants a kiss, odin is bad at backrubs, pwp: porn what porn?, there really is some, this is actually just a love confession POSING as porn, you were all warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Niles is so afraid to be in love with them, because don't they see he's not worth their time? Maybe they would be happier without him; maybe he's holding them back. But when he's tucked here between them he feels like maybe he's wrong. Maybe he's part of a puzzle, and he fits into place right there with them, too.





	I Hope That You See Right Through My Walls

Odin says this will only be a backrub and Niles sees it for the lie that it is the moment it happens. "You've been so tense," he mumbles, and he pulls Niles closer to Leo's bed by his wrists. They stand there at the bedside. Odin reaches up and his soft, bare fingertips fumble with the clasp on Niles's cape. It falls off of his shoulders and becomes a pile of fabric on the floor. The belt around his shirt falls next, and then Odin is lifting Niles's shirt up over his head. He drops it to the floor and for a moment they're still. Odin trails his fingertips along Niles's shoulder and Niles considers leaning in closer because he can feel Odin's breath on his lips for how close they're standing together.

 

Niles curls his fingertips into the front of Odin’s trousers. Not to pull them down, just to pull himself closer to Odin. He can feel the heat coming off of his body, and he leans up, cranes his neck just so… and just as Odin is leaning down to meet him, to kiss him, that’s when Leo speaks up. 

 

“Odin,” he says, “You promised him a massage, did you not?” 

 

Odin’s lips are so close. They brush against Niles’s and he chuckles there against them. “Yes, of course. Milord is right; I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” 

 

_ Keep me waiting _ , he thinks. He wants that kiss. It's so close he can taste it. He doesn't need a backrub half as much as he wants to chase Odin's lips when he pulls away. And that stupid smile! Odin's smiles are sunbeams that stretch across his dorky freckled face. Odin crawls onto the bed and he pulls at Niles's wrist until Niles finally settles in his lap, facing away from him. Facing Leo.

 

Leo is seated in an armchair across the room. He’s got a leg crossed over the other and he’s dressed in a nightshirt with a v-neck so deep it exposes most of his chest and falls just slightly off one shoulder. It’s too big for him but he wears it anyway, in the privacy of his own room. He has a book in his hands like he’s reading, but he’s not. Niles knows him too well for that. He glances at Niles overtop his book and his eyes flash with amusement.

 

At that moment, with Odin's fingertips kneading into his lower back, Niles knows he has become prey. Leo sets the book aside and Niles takes a breath. A slow breath at first, it becomes sharper when Odin's lips make contact with his bare shoulder. Niles doesn't mean to flinch--he's not afraid of Odin--but old habits die hard.

 

The beautiful thing about it is that Odin doesn’t hesitate. Niles flinches and Odin kisses his neck anyway. He slides his open hand up to Niles’s opposite shoulder. It’s warm and just a touch too-calloused to truly belong to a mage. Niles’s eye rolls shut.

 

It opens again when the bed dips and Leo’s weight settles between Niles’s legs. “Milord,” Niles tries to hum a greeting, but it’s more of a moan. Odin’s massage is certainly not going to last long, but while it does last it’s just what he needed. His shoulders slump more and more with every press of his fingertips into his skin.

 

“Is something on your mind, Niles? Odin is right. You’ve been awfully stiff lately.” He leans close to Niles, puts his mouth exactly where Odin’s was moments ago. Just close enough to kiss but, like Odin, he doesn’t take it. 

 

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Niles answers. Leo uses his fingertips to draw Niles’s lips closer, teases him like he’s going to kiss him. Their lips brush but don’t seal, and then Leo moves his lips away from Niles’s mouth and instead positions them by his ear. 

 

“I already know the answer anyway.” 

 

Niles closes his eye again. Does he know the answer? How can he? He hasn’t said it out loud before, but maybe it’s more obvious than he thinks. Maybe this has all been one elaborate set up. Odin’s lips on Niles’s neck turn into gentle murmurs.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” He mutters between butterfly kisses trailed along his shoulder. “Magnificent! Not a single star in the sky could compare.” 

 

_ You’re crazy, _ Niles thinks, but he can’t think about that much longer because Leo slides his fingers into his hair. It’s such a simple touch, but so intimate. The two of them both have hands on Niles, he’s tangled up between them, but he would never let anyone else see him like this. He feels naked and exposed and vulnerable here. Maybe that’s why his lips part with concern when Leo speaks up.

 

“Let us show you.” It’s not as if he didn’t know. Settled between Odin and Leo Niles expected to be treated to some sort of attention. Leo’s hand sliding down his chest is just the sort of attention he hoped for. If they want him to unwind, this might be a good place to start. 

 

Leo's hand settles in his lap and it doesn't belong there but it sure feels nice anyway. Odin's hands don't settle anywhere. They roam. Like he's committing every single dip and scar an freckle on Niles's skin to memory. He doesn't stop kissing his shoulders either. Every kiss is articulate. Precise. And then, suddenly, they're not. One of Odin's hands brushes past Leo's. He pulls and plucks at the laces on Niles's trousers and Leo hooks his fingertips into them just to pull them down around Niles's thighs.

 

Niles shakes his head slowly but it's not a protest. In fact, it disappears into nothing. Odin kisses his neck and Niles tilts his head to the side so he has as much room to work as he wants. Then Odin nips at his skin, sucks just enough that Niles knows he'll be left with proof this happened in the morning, and Niles sighs.

 

His breath comes out slow and relaxed but he sucks it back in all at once because Leo’s warm hand wraps around him. He opens his eye and he dares to look into Leo’s but he’s met with such affection. Leo’s eyes are so expressive and to look at Niles like that--like he’s proud of him, like he likes to see him like this, like he wants him… it’s too much. Niles has to look away.

 

That doesn't mean he can't enjoy himself. Oh, he loves them so much. Do they know? Surely they must. Niles drops his head back. It falls over Odin's shoulder and he turns his head to leave a tiny kiss in return for all he's been given. He can barely reach but Odin feels it, he chuckles. His neck gets tight in a way that Niles just knows he's smiling. It's a good thing Niles has taken that moment to close his eye because he's not sure if he could handle it.

 

He spreads his thighs just a touch when Leo slips his hands between them. He doesn’t do much there, simply trails his fingertips in a way that draws a whine out of Niles. Then he’s right back to holding his cock, tugging and stroking and bringing curses to Niles’s lips. 

 

Niles tries to lift his hips. He wants to thrust into his hand, but Odin’s grip on him pulls him back down. He would be mad if he could find the energy in him to care. Being held tight against Odin isn’t a  _ bad _ thing. Being kept safe and sound against his chest, where he can feel the rise and fall and he can hear the beating of his heart… it’s never a bad thing.

 

“Be patient,” Odin whispers as gentle encouragement. 

 

“Trust me,” Leo echoes. If Niles can trust anyone in this entire world completely, it’s Leo. He nods his head, he takes a breath, and Leo rewards him, moves his hand faster, squeezes just that much harder. He leans close to Niles and their noses touch. Just the very tips. Niles leans in but Leo pulls away before he can kiss him. If he’s impatient for anything at all, it’s waiting on one of these idiots to kiss him.

 

Niles doesn’t know he moans, not really. But he knows that Odin hears it, because Odin coos out a happy noise and nuzzles his cheek. “Almost there, aren’t you,” He teases in a way that Niles knows he doesn’t have to justify with an answer. Not when his hips are stuttering in his efforts to stay still. Not when he’s nearly biting a hole in his lip trying to keep it down. 

 

(He’s not doing a very good job.)

 

It’s dizzying. It’s just the right twist of Leo’s wrist mixed with Odin unexpectedly reaching down and rubbing his thighs. It’s nothing out of the ordinary but it’s extraordinary in the same breath. It’s just the two of them, working together. The two of them touching, the way Odin smiles at Leo when it’s over. When Niles breaks and melts into Odin’s chest, when he’s apologetic for the mess he made of Leo’s hand, when he breathes  _ in _ after holding his breath for so long… 

 

Leo reaches down to the pile of Niles’s discarded clothes and uses the end of his cape to clean up his hand. Niles snorts when he does; that will be something he no-doubt forgets to clean until it’s too late and someone’s seen the stain. 

 

But then Leo crawls over Niles and he can’t help it. His chest heaves, heat radiates off of him, and he weakly reaches out and curls his fingers into the loose fabric of Leo’s shirt. “Milord..?” 

 

"I hope you're feeling a little calmer now, Niles?" Leo asks. Niles couldn't lie about something like that. He felt calmer simply being in their embrace. Being treated the way he has been? It's like the weight of the world is gone off of his shoulders. Leo's smile makes him melt even further into the warm body behind him. What a soft smile. He tries so hard to act tough, to be strong for his family. Niles thinks he must be truly blessed to see Leo when he puts those walls down. To see such a genuine smile. Blessed… but also a touch terrified when Leo says "I think you should tell Odin how you feel about him."

 

“Mm, you’re a loudmouth,” Niles pants. It’s the first answer that comes to mind that isn’t  _ I’m in love with you _ , which he just can’t say. It’s scary.

 

Odin laughs. Or is it considered a laugh? He exhales heavy, a quiet, short expression against Niles's skin. After that, he slides his hands up along Niles's sides, heavy palms on his hip bones… It's like he's very gently grounding Niles, showing him how to come back down to earth without crash-landing.

 

“I don’t think that’s what milord meant… but that’s alright. What if I said it for you, instead?” 

 

Would he, really? Niles has been oh, so tense lately but it is exactly because of this. Because he’s realized that somehow, without him even noticing, these two have become the center of his world. He can’t imagine life  _ without them _ . He’s tried. It hurts, it’s like a hole inside of his heart; isn’t he supposed to have reputation for being heartless? But here they are, proving that wrong.

 

Odin's thumbs drum a gentle beat against Niles's hips. He cranes his neck to kiss a trail up his jaw and settles with a final kiss on the shell of Niles's ear. "You are starlight that cuts through my darkness. I'm in love with you, Niles."

 

Niles’s heart stops. He turns his head just slightly, but his attention is redirected to Leo’s face with a gentle grip. Leo’s fingers cup his chin and then he slides his hand up to hold his jaw. He leans in closer, closer, and then finally,  _ finally _ Niles gets his kiss. “Mmnn,” He sort of moans, he doesn’t mean to. It’s just that Leo kisses him so precisely. The way he moves his mouth, the way he swipes his tongue along Niles’s lower lip until he gets exactly what he wants… but then he stops, leaves Niles breathless and panting against his lips. Leo taps his fingertip against the corner of Niles’s mouth. 

 

Not a full second later Odin kisses him where Leo just tapped… and Niles turns his head to meet him halfway. It’s harder, over his shoulder like that, but it works. Odin’s kiss is far less precise. He’s been kissing him this entire time, trailing sweet nibbles along his shoulder… Odin’s kiss tells a love story and Niles is captivated. 

 

They part simply because Leo leans closer. He presses a shorter kiss against Niles’s temple. He thought maybe his heart stopped when Odin said he loved him, but he can feel it thudding in his chest now, again. Keeping time with Odin’s quiet hum and Leo’s gentle voice.

 

“You know, Niles, I trust you with my life. You’ve shown me time and again you would never let harm come to me. It’s why I trust you with my heart, too. And while it may take you more time to learn to fully trust me with yours, know that I, too, have fallen quite helplessly in love with you.” 

 

This  _ was  _ a setup. A trap to get Niles so comfortable here between them so that they could ambush him like this. But it's a trap that Niles falls into so willingly. Leo swipes his thumb over Niles's eye and catches a tear before it even has a fair chance to fall. Odin squeezes him around his waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder.

 

They're idiots, the both of them. Loving him… it's absurd. What do they gain from it? He's not good enough for either of them. He'll never be good enough for either of them. The crazy thing is that Niles doesn't think either of them expects him to change. They love him as he is, and maybe that's why he's torn between wanting to laugh and cry.

 

Someday he’ll call them terrible. To confess their love to him so seriously when his pants are around his knees is cruel. Or maybe it’s just them. Too caught up in the moment to notice the imperfections. Too caught up to notice  _ his _ imperfections. “Me too,” He mumbles. Odin hugs him tighter, he nuzzles the back of Niles’s shoulder. Leo bumps his nose against Niles’s hair, he kisses the top of his head. 

 

"That's all I could ever ask for," Leo says. "That, and for you to stay here with me tonight. With us. Odin owes you a real massage, anyway."

 

How could Niles ever say no? Caught there between Leo’s proud smile and Odin’s doofy grin, he would never want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me i'm supposed to be writing owainigo weekend.


End file.
